Papierkrieg
by Khamonai
Summary: Wenn Goa'Uld der Erde den Krieg erklären wollen und die draufhin Bürokratie auspacken, dann kann das ja nur in jeder Menge Chaos enden.


Disclaimer: Stargate gehört nicht mir (bis auf Tar'srin und die Ideen dafür^^) und ich hab die Jungs und Mädels nachher wieder unbeschadet zurückgegeben ^^.

A/N: Mein erster Ausflug in Stargate, gewürzt mit jeder Menge Humor, Irrsinn und Chaos. Und schuld dran war nur die Frage meiner Musen, als sie wissen wollten ob Goa'Uld eigentlich auch Sekretärinnen haben oder wie die das mit der Bürokratie regeln...

Eine Geburtstagsgeschichte für Mahtowin - Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! So - ich machs kurz: Hoffentlich habt ihr beim Lesen genausoviel Spaß wie ich beim Schreiben hatte.

* * *

**Papierkrieg**

Eine neue Woche hatte begonnen und – wie könnte es auch anders sein – wieder waren da ein paar Systemlords (alles alte Bekannte) aufgetaucht, die der Erde nunmal unbedingt den Krieg erklären wollten und es vermutlich auch irgendwann tun würden – Schutz der Asgard hin oder her, die Systemlords hatten genug. Und einer würde anfangen. Den Tau'ri den Krieg erklären. Und dann konnten die anderen sich dem ersten anschließen. Sollte der vernichtet werden – sein Pech, aber dann gabs endlich wieder freie Planeten, die unter Kontrolle gebracht werden wollten, Jaffa, um die eigenen Armeen zu erweitern (auch wenn die schon groß genug waren, mehr kann ja nicht schaden! Außerdem braucht man ja schließlich hin und wieder wen um Exempel zu statuieren...) und natürlich auch Ressourcen und vielleicht ein paar mehr Schiffe?

Und auch wenn sie sonst stritten, hier waren sie sich einig. So wie bis jetzt konnte das nun wirklich nicht weitergehen! Die Tau'ri mussten endlich lernen, sie als Götter zu respektieren. Nach einem Krieg konnte man sich immer wunderbar als Gottheit etablieren. Die ersten träumten schon davon wie es werden würde, auch wenn ihr „Plan" noch nicht einmal begonnen hatte. Das Problem waren die Asgard und deren Schutz der Erde. Eine einzige kleine Fußnote hatte alle Pläne durchkreuzt und war gleichzeitig ihre einzige Hoffnung. Wie konnte man die nur umgehen?

Die Lösung für das Problem der Goa'Uld lieferten die Tau'ri selbst, nachdem sie sowohl von den Tok'ra gewarnt worden waren, als auch von den Asgard.

Der Präsident hatte gesprochen. Die Erde hatte zwar nicht gezittert, aber seine Worte waren trotzdem endgültig. Sein Vorschlag war bahnbrechend. Er war revolutionär. Er war genial. Und wie manche festgestellt hatten, nachdem sie davon gehört hatten... brutal. Aber sehr sehr unterhaltsam. ... Es gab nur noch ein einziges Problem: Wo sollten sie die Kameras befestigen?

* * *

Der Systemlord brauchte seine ganze (äußerst geringe) Selbstbeherrschung um nicht mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Er war schließlich ein Gott. Götter mussten furchterregend wirken. Aber im Augenblick hätte er einiges für ein bisschen Unterhaltung getan. Vor allem für Unterhaltung die Waffentraining seiner Jaffa beinhaltete – an der kleinen Gruppe aus Tau'ri und Tok'ra. Aber leider musste er sich – die Asgard verfluchend [Nichts durfte man hier! ... Nicht einmal Zielübungen mit alten Feinden veranstalten. Das Leben war einfach unfair!] – damit begnügen, alle Anwesenden mit Blicken zu erdolchen. Ihm war langweilig. Er mochte Zeremonien. Aber nur, wenn sie seinen Status als Gott priesen.

Jack trat einige Schritte nach vorne und sah den Goa'Uld ernst an, auch wenn er innerlich am liebsten in ein breites Grinsen ausgebrochen wäre. Das konnte später kommen. Der Rest seines Teams stand im Schatten und versuchte nicht einmal mehr sich zu beherrschen – sie grinsten von einem Ohr zum anderen. Und auch die anwesenden Tok'ra schienen sich gut zu amüsieren. War gut zu wissen, dass die auch Spaß haben konnten.

„Also wie schon erklärt wurde – die Goa'Uld können der Erde den Krieg erklären, aber nur wenn vorher einige kleine... Formalitäten erfüllt werden. Ich bin sicher, das ist kein Problem für euch. Jede weitere Kriegspartei, die auf Seiten der Goa'Uld dem Krieg beitritt muss sich ebenfalls formal erklären, sonst tritt das Schutzabkommen der Asgard automatisch sofort wieder in Kraft."

Schweigen.

„Okay. Na dann..."

Jack zuckte die Schultern, machte eine kurze Kunstpause und redete dann fröhlich weiter.

„Viel Spaß!"

Mit diesen Worten winkte er einige Airmen vor – jeder mit einem so hohen Stapel an Papier in den Armen, wobei es fast schon an ein Wunder grenzte, dass die Papiere nicht wegflogen – die die Stöße in angemessener Entfernung deponierten und sich schleunigst wieder zurückzogen. In den Schatten war unterdrücktes Lachen zu hören, das mit Geräusper oder schlecht vorgetäuschten Hustenanfällen kaum getarnt wurde.

Jack hatte sich schon zum Gehen gewendet, als er sich noch einmal halb umdrehte und über die Schulter erinnerte,

„Nicht vergessen – die Formulare müssen innerhalb von 30 Tagen vollständig ausgefüllt, in dreifacher Ausfertigung bei uns vorliegen. Fristverlängerung könnt ihr gegen eine Gebühr beantragen. Das entsprechende Formular sollte irgendwo in der Mitte von Stapel D sein."

Jack deutete wage in die generelle Richtung eines der Stapel und redete gleichzeitig weiter. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er Spaß an der Sache hatte.

„Aber nicht vergessen..."

Er wackelte drohend mit dem Finger.

„Auch Anträge für Fristverlängerung sind in dreifacher Ausfertigung und mit den entsprechenden Unterschriften vorzulegen, weil sie sonst noch mal neu ausgestellt werden müssen."

* * *

Die beiden Jaffa standen nun schon stundenlang vor den Maschinen – sie innerlich verfluchend, die ihr neuer persönlicher Alptraum geworden waren (ihr Systemlord hatte unwissentlich eine neue Form der Folter gefunden als er sie ohne Waffen hier eingesperrt hatte (die Geräte waren nur Leihgaben und bei Beschädigung würde der Preis noch höher werden) – mehr oder weniger... Bevor sie nicht alles erledigt hatten, durften sie nicht hinaus...) und sortierten und hefteten die Papierstöße, die die Maschine ausspuckte.

„Es stinkt."

Der Ozongeruch war unverkennbar und sehr ausgeprägt. Die Geräte waren nun schon sehr lange im Dauerbetrieb (abgesehen von kurzen Pausen beim Austauschen der Tintenpatronen und Nachfüllen von Papier) und das machte sich in dem abgeschlossenen Raum schon seit einer ganzen Weile deutlich bemerkbar.

„..."

„Es stinkt!"

Diesmal mit deutlich mehr Ausdruck ausgesprochen, löste der Satz bei dem zweiten Jaffa leichten Unmut aus.

„Ich hab dich beim ersten Mal auch gehört."

Der Sprecher versuchte seinen quengelnden Partner zu ignorieren so gut er konnte. Was sich allerdings als leichter geplant als durchführbar herausstellte.

„Können wir nicht das Fenster aufmachen?"

„... Dir haben die Dämpfe nicht gut bekommen, oder? Der Raum hat KEINE Fenster."

Nur künstliche Beleuchtung und eine ausgefallene Belüftung. Und – zumindest für sie – verschlossene Türen.

„Es..."

„Sei still! Oder willst DU unserem Lord erklären, was diese ‚Kopiermaschinen'..."

Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern deutete nur mit einer alles sagenden Geste auf die beiden Geräte der Hölle. Die beiden studierten die Maschinen für eine Weile misstrauisch. Immerhin streikten die Dinger nicht mehr. Und die Sache mit dem Papierstau am Anfang hatten sie auch hinbekommen, wenn auch das lange Herumsuchen nichts geholfen hatte. Die Geräte hatten leider keine austauschbaren Kristalle ...oder auch nur ansatzweise Ähnlichkeit mit irgendeiner Technologie , die ihnen bekannt war – Der Erfinder musste das pure Böse verkörpert haben. Sie waren dankbar, dass sie nicht diesem Gott [denn etwas anderes konnte derjenige nicht gewesen sein] dienen mussten, sondern ihren eignen hatten, so reizbar der hin und wieder auch war, aber sicherlich war er viel gütiger als... als... Zu guter Letzt hatten sie das Handbuch konsultiert. Es hatte gedauert bis sie die Schriftzeichen endlich entziffert hatten und die Sinn ergaben. Die Sache mit dem Handbuch würden sie später aber nicht einmal unter Folter preisgeben. Goa'Uld brauchten keine Handbücher. Ende der nicht stattgefundenen Debatte.

„Also willst du ihm erklären warum wir immer noch nicht fertig sind?"

Ein leises Schlucken.

„...Nein?"

„Gut. Dann kopier weiter. Wir brauchen immer noch 632 Kopien von diesen Vorlagen, plus den je mindestens 1200 Kopien der Krankversicherung, Invalidenrente und der Sozialversicherung. Und dann wären da noch die Motivationsschreiben, Bewerbungs- und Rekrutierungsfolder – in Farbe! – und nicht zu vergessen die Krankenstands- und Urlaubsanträge. Hab ich noch was vergessen?"

Eine Pause. Dann kam leise,

„Die Dreifachkopien aller ausgefüllten Dokumente."

Die nächste Pause war länger und schwelgte in den Vorfreuden der Angst.

„Scheiße. Das wird noch eine laaaaaaange Nacht."

Bevor er weiterreden konnte, wurde er von einem ausgesprochen auffordernden Piepen unterbrochen, das inzwischen beide gut kannten.

„Ich muss mal Papier nachfüllen."

Er hatte seinen Satz kaum beendet als sich auch das zweite Gerät dem Protest mit einigen hohen Tönen beschwerte. Sein ‚Büropartner' stöhnte.

„Und ich den Toner."

„Versuch diesmal keine zu große Sauerei zu veranstalten. Sonst müssen wir nen Antrag fürs Reinigen stellen."

Sie erinnerten sich an die letzte Explosion der Tonerkartusche – nun ja... Es war nicht wirklich eine Explosion gewesen, aber dem Ergebnis nach wäre es gut möglich gewesen. Das schwarze Pulver war über den ganzen Boden verstreut gewesen. Und fleckenweise auch über sie.

Die beiden sahen sich an, schauderten und verfluchten erneut die erzwungene Bürokratie – früher war alles einfacher gewesen! Aber neiiiiiin, ihr Gott musste ja unbedingt auf einem Krieg mit den Tau'ri bestehen. Und die Sauerei konnten jetzt sie ausbaden, nachdem der Krieg nur unter strengen Auflagen möglich war. Es war kein Krieg, sondern ein Papierkrieg. Aber diese Gedanken würden sie nie aussprechen. Noch waren sie nicht verzweifelt genug.

* * *

Der Gott versammelte seine Armee nur selten vollständig. Heute... war eine dieser seltenen Zusammenkünfte, die selten etwas Gutes bedeuteten. Meistens allerdings für die Feinde des Gottes.

Als alle endlich in Reih und Glied standen, die Waffen locker in der Hand haltend, begann der Gott seine Rede. Sie würden endlich in den Krieg mit den Tau'ri ziehen. Allgemeines Gejubel. Die Krieger kannten ihren Gott gut genug um zu wissen was von ihnen erwartet wurde. Eine kurze Handbewegung lies erneut Stille einkehren. Hinter ihm liefen einige Jaffa eifrig hin und her und karrten die Berge von Papier und eine riesige Kiste mit Stiften herum.

Der Gott sprach weiter. Jeder seiner Krieger würde alle Formulare – der Gott sprach das Wort mit einem Widerwillen und Ekel, der normalerweise exklusiv für ganz andere Dinge reserviert war, aus – die sie nun bekommen würden, ausfüllen. Dreifach. So schnell wie möglich und am besten gestern. Sonst würde es keinen Krieg geben. Kollektives Schlucken war zu hören und leises Maulen kam auf, sie hatten bis jetzt doch noch immer auch ohne so was prima Krieg führen können! Dann verschwand der Gott. Dieser ganze Papierkram verursachte ihm jetzt schon höllische Kopfschmerzen.

Inzwischen hatten die Jaffa mit den Papieren eine lange Liste hervorgekramt auf denen alle Namen verzeichnet waren. Die Jaffa der Armee wurden der Reihe nach aufgerufen, traten nach vor, bekamen einen Stapel Papier und einen Stift in die Hände gedrückt. Jeder der Jaffa, der einen Stapel bekommen hatte, verschwand mit dem gleichen ungläubigen, entsetzten Blick, der durch weit geöffnete Augen charakterisiert war. Schock.

* * *

_Das Chaos konnte beginnen. Schicksal schenkte sich Wein nach, lehnte sich in dem bequemen Sessel zurück und grinste seine Mitgötter verschmitzt an. Die anderen lächelten, grinsten oder brachten auf andere Art und Weise ihre Laune zum Ausdruck, schenkten sich ebenfalls nach und starrten gebannt auf den großen Bildschirm in der Mitte des „Raumes" in dem sie sich befanden. Diese Wendung der Geschichte versprach äußerst unterhaltsam zu werden!_

* * *

Eigentlich hatte der Systemlord nur Ruhe haben wollen, aber als dann sein Primus reingestiefelt kam, fast an einer Tür anrannte, weil er wegen dem riesigen Papierstapel in seinen Armen nichts mehr sah – und wo um alles in der Welt hatte der Idiot seine Stabwaffe schon wieder geparkt?? Seit dem der Papierkrieg begonnen hatte, waren seine Jaffa immer öfter mit Papierstapeln in der Hand unterwegs, anstatt mit ihren Waffen, wie es sich gehörte! – und sich dann mit einigen Drehungen orientierte und zielstrebig seinen Gott ansteuerte, der kurz in sich zusammensackte, bevor er sich wieder daran erinnerte, dass so ein Verhalten eines Gottes unwürdig war und sich deshalb notgedrungen wieder zusammenriss und aufrichtete.

„Was gibt's?"

Seine Stimme hörte sich nicht so herrisch an wie sonst. Der Gott war müde, so müde.

„Also?"

„Ja, ähh... Diese Formulare brauchen alle noch Eure Unterschrift."

Er verneigte sich, aber erst nachdem er die Papiere vor seinem Gott abgeladen hatte, drückte selbigem auch gleich einen Stift in die Hand und begann auf alle möglichen Linien in dem Text zu deuten.

„Hier, hier, hier und hier unterschreiben bitte. Und dann noch hier, hier, hier, hier, hier..."

Hin und wieder wechselte sein Primus die Seiten, während sie den Stapel durchgingen. Es würde noch Stunden dauern. Und er bekam schon wieder Migräne.

* * *

Acht Tage später sah der Anführer eines lokalen Jaffa Regiments auf, als einer seiner Leute hereinschlich und etwas herumdruckste. Er hasste es, wenn seine Krieger das machten. Er kam sich dann immer wie die Mutter einer großen Kinderschar vor. Nur eben mit dem Unterschied, dass die Kinder eigentlich Krieger waren. Aber neiiiiiin – manchmal fragte er sich ob er nicht den Beruf verfehlt hatte, aber was hätte er auch sonst machen sollen? Familientraditionen hin oder her, aber manchmal war dieser Job einfach nur nervtötend.

Nachdem sich einige Minuten später immer noch nichts getan hatte, starrte er seinen Untergebenen an und eine gehobene Augenbraue später rückte der dann auch raus, was er wollte. („Erhobene Augenbrauen zusammen mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck wirken immer, mein Junge!" Sein Großvater hatte wie schon so oft Recht behalten.)

„Kann ich vielleicht... eventuell... unter Umständen... einen neuen Satz Papiere bekommen?"

Die zweite Augenbraue hob sich.

„Naja... Der Tar'srin hat meine geklaut... und...und..."

Die Antwort wurde ziemlich kleinlaut und stockend mit einem herzzerreißenden Blick (er wollte nicht wissen, wo der Jaffa diesen Blick erlernt hatte!) vorgebracht. Eine halbe Minute später wand sich der Krieger unter der strengen versteinerten Miene seines Vorgesetzten. Dann stand er betont langsam auf, ging zu einem Kasten und nahm einen neuen Satz Papiere heraus.

„Krankenversicherung, Unfallversicherung, Sozialversicherung und ID auch, oder hast du die schon abgegeben?"

„Ähh... nein, bin ich noch nicht dazu gekommen. ...Dankeschön!"

Mit etwas mehr Elan als zuvor und jetzt weitaus fröhlicher hüpfte der Krieger beinahe schon zur Tür hinaus. Der Anführer quittierte die Aktion nur mit einem blanken Blick und einem mentalen Kopfschütteln. Seit der Krieg begonnen hatte waren seine Krieger wirklich seltsam geworden. ...Seltsamer als zuvor. Und er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass noch eine Steigerung möglich war.

Mit einem Seufzen ging er zurück zu seinem Tisch, aber vor er sich hinsetzen konnte klopfte es erneut.

„Was gibt's?"

„Kann ich vielleicht auch alles noch mal haben?"

Die Augenbraue wanderte wieder hoch. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er sie einfach permanent da oben festtackern.

„Öhmm..."

Der Gesichtsausdruck war sehr interessant.

„Ich wills nicht wissen. Hier. Und jetzt raus hier."

Er drückte dem Krieger den zweiten Stapel in die Hand, den er zuvor vorsorglich mitgenommen hatte. ...Vielleicht sollte er doch ein paar mehr auf seinem Tisch lagern? Ach was. Bewegung sollte ja angeblich gesund sein. Versunken in seinen Überlegungen bekam er nicht mit, wie der Jaffa so leise wie möglich verschwand.

Drei Minuten später wanderte der nächste herein und bat um Hilfe, weil er sich bei den verschachtelten Absätzen nicht mehr auskannte.

Keine fünf Minuten nachdem er geholfen hatte und am Rande des Wahnsinns stand, klopfte es schon wieder und zwei Köpfe lugten vorsichtig durch die Tür.

„Können wir auch noch welche haben?"

„Warum?!"

Die Verzweiflung war dem Anführer schon leicht anzuhören, auch wenn er es noch mit Aggression tarnte. Seit drei Tagen ging das nun schon so. ...Die Ersatzformulare, die er bekommen hatte, neigten sich langsam dem Ende zu. Wenn das in dem Tempo weiterging, würde er bald neue anfordern müssen. Und um das zu tun, musste er eines der verhassten Dokumente – natürlich in dreifacher Ausfertigung – ausfüllen und einreichen.

„..."

Eine kurze Kunstpause, die allerdings schnell beendet wurde als auch die zweite Augenbraue nach oben wanderte. ...Vielleicht sollte er sich beide Augenbrauen hochtackern. Oder einfach seinen Kopf so lang gegen die nächste Wand rammen, bis er endlich bewusstlos wurde. Zweitere Option klang immer verlockender. Und es war noch nicht einmal Mittag.

„...Spontane Selbstenzündung?"

Ein kurzer Rückblick zur Wahrheitsfindung: Der Jaffa zielte genau und schoss dann mit seiner Stabwaffe auf den Papierstapel und dann noch einmal und noch einmal auf jedes einzelne wegfliegende Papierstückchen bis von dem Stapel nur noch einige verbrannte Krater in der Erde zurückgeblieben waren.

Ein zweiter kurzer Rückblick: Sein Kollege betrieb Zielübungen mit dem Zat. Der (un-)erwünschte Nebeneffekt war halt das Verschwinden der Formulare.

Als die beiden dann endlich verschwunden waren – er hatte sie rausgeschmissen – verriegelte er die Tür. Und begann leise zu weinen. Nervenzusammenbruch hatte er gestern schon gehabt.

* * *

In der Hauptcafeteria hing seit dem Beginn der Aktion ein riesiger Plasmabildschirm, inklusive Aufnahmegerät für diejenigen, die gerade Schicht hatten oder sich einfach eine „Folge" noch mal ansehen wollten, auf dem rund um die Uhr (irgendwo war immer Tag) Live-Ausstrahlungen der neuesten Lieblingsserie des gesamten SGC-Personals zu sehen gab. Der Raum war so gut wie immer randvoll gefüllt. In den kleineren Cafeterias und der Kantine gab es auch kleinere Bildschirme, sodass keiner Entzug von der neuesten Doku-Soap befürchten musste.

Teal'C hatte zwar am Beginn zu verstehen gegeben, dass er die Faszination der Menschen seltsam fand, aber inzwischen war auch er von der allgemeinen Sucht angesteckt worden – sein persönlicher Favorit war natürlich der Systemlord. Teal'C und Bra'tac (den er mit einiger Überredungskunst dazu gebracht hatte sich eine Folge anzusehen, woraufhin zweiterer prompt auch der Sucht verfallen war) hatten schon einen Marathon beim Zuschauen hingelegt, bis Janet die beiden schlussendlich resolut in die Krankenstation verfrachtet hatte, damit sie sich ausruhten.

Und auch die Tok'ra ließen es sich nicht nehmen mit verschiedensten Ausreden vorbeizuschauen, um auch einige Folgen sehen zu können. Im Austausch gegen Information und ein bisschen Technologie hatte sich die Erde bereiterklärt den Tok'ra nach Beendigung des „Krieges" eine komplette Sammlung der Ausstrahlungen zu überlassen. Beide Seiten fanden den Tausch höchst angemessen und waren zufrieden.

In der Cafeteria war auch von den Wissenschaftlern ein Laptop zur Verfügung gestellt worden – die trennten sich sonst nie freiwillig von ihren Geräten! – um die diversen Wettpools (Die Menge der generellen, Wut- und Nervenzusammenbrüche unter den Goa'Uld, gab es Therapeuten oder Psychologen bei den Goa'Uld?, ... die Wetten waren ohne Computer zu vielfältig um sie alle überwachen zu können) und andere Statistiken zu verfolgen und aufzuzeichnen, unter dem Cover der Aufzeichnung gewisser Verhaltensmuster bei den Goa'Uld. Das Cover war nach dem ersten Tag bereits vergessen.

Ein Teil der Aufzeichnungen kam von Kameras, die sie selbst befestigt hatten, ein anderer Teil stammte von Aufzeichnungsgeräten der Asgard (was immer mit einem „Sponsored by the Asgard" bekanntgegeben wurde), aber niemand fragte genauer nach, wie die zu den hochauflösenden Aufnahmen gekommen waren.

Der Entspannungs- und Spaßfaktor war höher als bei mehrwöchigem Urlaub.

* * *

Tag 22: Die Doku-Soap war aufregendender denn je, aber Jack hatte eine Idee gehabt. Zusätzliche Psychologische Kriegsführung – kurz SPK.

Carter hatte einige Pläne gezeichnet und jetzt halfen alle mit, die nötigen Materialien zu schaffen, um den Plan umzusetzen. Basteln, Ausschneiden, Kleben und Anmalen (nicht notwendigerweise in dieser Reihenfolge) – Spiel und Spaß für das ganze SGC! Das Ziel? Replikatornachbauten aus CDs. Ausgestattet mit kleinen Rädern und Motoren und hoffentlich auch Soundeffekten (Jack hoffte immer noch auf Minikameras, aber das war noch nicht sicher), sollten die Dinger auf diversen Ha'taks ausgesetzt werden, um zusätzliches Chaos zu stiften.

Frei nach dem Motto: Wieviel Panik kann ein (oder mehr) Replikator(nachbaut(en)) in so wenig Zeit wie möglich erzeugen?

* * *

Tag 43: Nach zwei Fristverlängerungen kapitulierten Goa'Uld bedingungslos.

Sie wollten nur noch eines wissen: Wie schafften es die Tau'ri bei soviel Bürokratie dennoch so effizient zu kämpfen?? ...Und könnten sie bitte einen Psychiater haben? Oder ein paar mehr?

* * *

Über Reviews freu ich mich immer sehr - also lasst bitte meine Mailbox nicht verhungern ^^


End file.
